1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semi-automatic firing closed bolt-type carbine anti-jamming cartridge loading system. More particular, the invention relates to a system that eliminates the use of feed lips in its cartridge loading mechanism for prohibiting the carbine from firing in a fully-automatic mode in the event that the firing pin becomes fixed for any reason in the fire position, but still permits the carbine to load a new cartridge for single fire action without jamming, so long as the trigger is re-pulled each time to fire each single round and the firing pin is recessed within the bolt as in a proper operating single-firing weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the United States, it is not unlawful in many States to own a fully-automatic firing weapon, or what most people refer to as a “machine gun.” In fact, in recent years, it has become an active and prolific hobby with mostly wealthy gun enthusiasts, gun collectors and investors. Some well known and famous machine guns of the 19th and 20th centuries can fetch upwards of $100,000.00 for a single weapon depending on the condition of the weapon and its rarity. However, prices such as these make it practically impossible for most people to own such a weapon under their Second Amendment Constitutional Rights. Further, some States severely regulate and even prohibit the ownership of fully-automatic weapons making it either harder or impossible to own such a weapon. Finally, even though the United States federal government may not prohibit the ownership of certain fully-automatic weapons, due to an inherent Second Amendment right under the United States Constitution, it has made the ownership, possession and transportation of such weapons more difficult. For instance, the proper license, granted by the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives (the “ATF”) to an individual or corporation in the form of proof of payment of a tax, must always be “affixed” to the weapon at all times. Therefore, for all of these reasons, the chance of owning these weapons, let alone experiencing the firing of some of these famous weapons, is essentially unattainable for most citizens in the United States.
Because of the difficulties in which to legally own or even possess certain fully-automatic weapons, as set forth above, a market was born and has steadily grown over the last few years among gun enthusiasts and even collectors for “converted” machine guns which can only operate in a single fire mode or what is called in the art as a “semi-automatic” firing weapon. The distinction between fully automatic and semi-automatic modes is a simple one. A fully automatic weapon only needs to have pulled and held back its trigger one time, whereby the weapon will continue to fire until the trigger is released or the magazine or other cartridge supplying mechanism (i.e., belts and drums) run dry of cartridges. Conversely, a semi-automatic firing weapon must have its trigger pulled each and every time for firing each cartridge. Converted weapons have all the outward appearances of being a fully-automatic weapon, but in fact can only fire semi-automatic, in other words, in the single shot mode. The result of this semi-auto converted market has given many more gun enthusiasts and collectors the ability to own some of these famous weapons at a fraction of the cost, has eliminated the need to pay the special tax to the Federal government, has further alleviated the need to always carry the proof of payment of this special federal tax payment and has removed the burdensome and time consuming restrictions placed on the transfer of ownership of an otherwise fully automatic firing weapon.
Conversion of a fully-automatic firing weapon to a semi-auto firing weapon is not an easy endeavor. There are a multitude of different firing mechanisms employed within full-auto weapons, which make them operate in a specific manner. Therefore, depending on what gun is to be converted from a fully-automatic weapon to a semi-automatic weapon dictates how that the fully-automatic mode is disabled in a particular gun. And this has become a huge concern for the United States governmental agency responsible for the regulation and enforcement of federal laws dealing in illegal weapons. In fact, a quick review of the ATF web site reveals that a majority of the notices which it publishes concerning ATF enforcement activities, across the board for all areas of responsibility, relate to the enforcement of illegal firearms.
The United States government has a public safety interest in ensuring that fully-automatic weapons, notwithstanding that the weapons could be a lawful full-auto weapons, be converted to a semi-automatic weapon only pursuant to ATF approval. And as such, the ATF is very cooperative in providing guidelines and promulgating rules that inform citizens what must be done to make a converted weapon compliant. This ensures that the weapon will no longer be classified as a “machine gun” and therefore not be subject to the controls of the National Firearms Act of 1934 (the “NFA”), which regulates the transfer and ownership of all Title II weapons.
Specifically, the ATF requires that all persons or companies that legally desire to convert a fully-automatic weapon into a semi-automatic weapon, do so by either eliminating completely the possibility that such weapon can ever again be converted back to a fully-automatic weapon or by making it so difficult for that weapon to be re-converted back into fully-automatic mode, that any person wishing to engage in such illegal activity is deterred or sufficiently limited in their ability to do so.
As such, the ATF encourages people who legally wish to perform any fully to semi-automatic weapon conversion services, to submit their designs to the ATF for approval before embarking on such conversion. In doing so, the ATF will provide their helpful guidance as to which features must be eliminated from any specific weapon to be converted to semi-auto mode.
The ATF has determined and required, that a very popular weapon, which many gun enthusiasts and collector desire to own, the Thompson Submachine Gun (also known as the “Tommy Gun”), must have its feed lips removed if a person wants to legally convert such gun from its fully-automatic state to be a semi-automatic firing carbine. This is so for if the firing pin becomes locked in a firing position, the gun will jam for failure of the next cartridge to load within the breech area (in actuality, the cartridge will “hang” on the firing pin). But unfortunately, in removing the feed lips from said gun, this makes the Tommy Gun inoperable. This is because the Thompson Submachine Gun is designed with a less radical blow back action using a delayed or retarded blow back system known as the Blish Lock. Since a cartridge enters the firing chamber of a Thompson Submachine Gun on a feed ramp, in that the source of cartridges from the magazine or drum are slightly off-set from where the cartridges are placed for firing within the breech area, feed lips are required to place the cartridge in the proper firing position and to expel the spent shell casing of the previously fired round. If the lower parts of the feed lips are removed, as now required by ATF for this specific weapon, the gun will feed another round but will not expel the spent shell casing of the previously fired round and thereby cause the weapon to jam. This differs significantly from a weapon such as the Sten gun, which utilizes a type of immediate feed system (devoid of any feed ramps like a Thompson), a radical extraction method and does not employ a delayed blow back bolt. Hence, the reason that no feed lips are required on a Sten gun.
This requirement of ATF (the removal of the feed lips), to date, has made it impossible for an original Thompson Submachine Gun to be converted legally to a semi-auto carbine, since once the feed lips are removed, the gun will only chamber and fire the first round. Thereafter, it will jam. This essentially renders the gun useless and valueless to collectors and enthusiasts. Of course replicas of Thompson Submachine Guns are already made available for purchase as a semi-automatic carbine. But these guns have been fabricated new from non-original parts and employ completely different internal parts than that of the original Thompson. These guns are generally of no interest to true gun enthusiasts and collectors as they have no real investment value.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved cartridge loading system, which prohibits jamming of a converted closed bolt semi-automatic carbine, such as an original converted 1928 or 1921 Thompson submachine gun, and other guns that work on the similar principle of the delayed blow back bolt.